


I need you to be safe

by Rsfchicken



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsfchicken/pseuds/Rsfchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sameen Shaw has never done feelings, but what she does know is she needs Root to be safe. She needs Root to know that there is more than the mission sometimes.<br/>Story set after 4x05 Prophets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you to be safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle. This story came about after a rewatch of season four. I hope you like it. Story as not been edited so all mistakes are mine.

Root was laying on her left side, her body leaning against the comforter behind her. Shaw laid there facing her. Her right elbow propped up with her hand holding her head up. She was watching. Watching Root quietly drift off to sleep. Her naked exposed body laying there.  
Shaw thought about that for a second and let out a heavy sigh. After a few minutes root's breathing evened out and she settled into a heavy sleep. Shaw then gently moved a stray hair that had fallen across Roots face. 

She internally scolded herself. What the hell was she doing? She didn't do relationships and she sure as fuck didn't do over nights, but here she was.  
Her thoughts kept taking her back to the events that had occured earlier in the day. Events that had led Root back to Shaw's apartment and into her bed. 

\-----_-----_--------_-_-----_------------------------_--------_--------------------------

Shaw stepped out into the cool night air. Walking swiftly and with a purpose. The words finch had spoken earlier still repeating in her head. "This is war, sacrifices must be made." She couldn't understand why this statement had elicited such a physical reaction. Her stomach was in knots, her throat dry and scratchy. She was a soldier for god sakes, she knew first hand what sacrifices had to be made. She just never thought Root would be one of them.  
She quickened her pace along the bustling New York streets. She had to find her, she had to make sure she was all right. She felt the tension creep into her body and she tightened her fists in response. Her nails digging into the palms of her hand. 

Shaw made her way down into the dark abandoned subway station. She could hear bears toenails clicking on the concrete floor as he ran to greet her. She reached down and ran her hand through his fur, rubbing behind his ear. She noticed that finch wasn't at his desk, but there was a glow coming from inside the subway car. She hastily made her way over ,"Root are you in here?" 

She stepped inside not knowing exactly what she would find. On the far side of the car Sat Root. She had her back against a seat and her left hand was holding pressure to her right shoulder. A small grin spread across her lips when they made eye contact. "Hi sweetie."

Shaws blood ran cold and she immediately went to inspect the wound. She didn't and couldn't look Root in the eyes again. She instead concentrated on the task at hand. Her medical training kicking in immediately. She first cleaned and inspected the area where the bullet had penetrated her skin. It was a threw and threw with minimal damage noted, she knew Root had gotten lucky. Four inches in any direction and it could have been bad news. 

She grabbed Roots hand "Hold pressure here while I find the first aid kit. You are Damn lucky the bullet didn't hit any major arteries."

Root had been looking to the side while Shaw had been working on her. As Shaw spoke to her she moved her face down until she was almost breathing into her mouth. "I didn't know you cared Shaw"

Shaws throat when dry again, her abdomen became tight and she knew she needed to walk away. Their relationship always tettered on the edge. She was always one step away from punching or kissing the beautiful brunette. She moved her head a few inches back giving herself some space, what she needed was fresh air. She felt the air around her become thick and hot. "She stood to collect the kit and herself before replying, " You are an important member of the team, the interface. We can't lose you."

Root licked her lips and looked right at Shaw. Her gaze burning a hole through her.  
Shaw felt hot and uncomfortable, why was she even here. She didn't care, she didn't even know how to care. It wasn't in her genetic code. She scowled at Root, not wanting her to know how much she was affected by this situation. 

She walked back to Root and started stitching the bullet wound and assessing for any further damage. Root started to open her mouth to speak but Shaw stopped her. "Don't Root, Don't say anything." She stood and turned her back to Root.

"Sameen." Root stood and crossed the subway car, stopping a few inches away from the angry Persian. Her hands suddenly becoming cold and shake slightly as she tries to place them on Shaw's shoulders. 

"That was really stupid Root. You are smarter than this. What were you thinking?" Shaw suddenly spins around and grabs Root at her wrists. She takes Root completely by surprise, her mouth drops open slightly. Shaw is pushing Root backwards until her back hits the wall of the subway car. Roots winces in pain as her shoulder throbs. She wants to grab Shaw and kiss her till she can't think anymore, but she doesn't dare. She instead waits and takes the opportunity to look up and down her writhing body. Their relationship has always involved a little pleasure and pain. 

"I had to do what was necessary. You would have done the same thing Shaw. We all have our role to play, we have to trust her. Trust that she will keep us safe"

"Does this bullet hole in your arm look like she is keeping you safe Root? Because from where I am standing this is bullshit." For a second Root can see a sparkle of something in Shaws eyes. She sees the anger and yet there is something else. Perhaps Root thinks, this is Sameen Shaw scared. Scares that there is nothing she can do. Suddenly Root is overwhelmed with emotion. She smiles and Shaw furrows her brow even more. 

"This isn't funny Root" Shaw growls through searing anger. 

"I know sweetie, but we have to trust that she sees the bigger picture."

"I don't trust many people Root." Shaw then takes that moment to look up and catch Root staring down at her. She loosens the grip on Roots wrists. Bringing them down gently. "I need to know that you'll be careful, that you aren't going to go all kamikaze on me."

Root takes that moment to nod her head, taking in what Shaw is trying to tell her. That she does care, that she needs her to live, to stay safe. Root has always been good at reading between the lines and Shaw is no different. The emotion she feels swells up And she smiles down at Shaw with the most adoring look she has ever given her. 

"Don't read too much into it," Shaw spits out before rolling her eyes and looking away. Root notices that her wrists are still being delicately held. 

"Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." 

Root blushes and follows not daring to answer, but just trying to listen as they exit the subway into the cold new York night. 

 

_-------_--------------------------------__----------------------------------------

Shaw doesn't know why all events lead them to sex. She thinks it's the only way she can express to Root how she feels. She knows she's a sociopath who doesn't have or do feelings. But with root, especially lately she feels this need to pull the beautiful towards her and fuck her until they are both sated.

That was the plan, take Root back to her apartment, fuck like bunnies and then wait for her to leave. This had been their routine for awhile now,but somehow tonight was different.  
Maybe it was this urgency they both felt that this AI war would consume both of them. 

 

Shaw is now gasping for breath as she feels Root lower herself down and feels her mouth pressed against her throbbing clit. She licks at Shaws moist heat, teasing Shaws entrance with her tongue. Shaw is so wet, so ready for her. Root is gripping Shaws hip with her left hand attempting to still them from grinding. She knows Shaws ready, but she needs this to last as long as possible.

"Fuck Root" Shaw moans so quietly that it was almost a whisper. Her body is hot, and so ready to come for her. 

Root sucks at her clit again, biting and nipping at the sensitive area. Shaws breathing becomes heavier and Root knows she is close. She moves her moves her non dominant hand down Shaws thigh until she comes to the moist heat between Shaws legs. Root takes that opportunity to look up at her their eyes meet for a split second. They both want this so badly. 

Suddenly, Root sees a sparkle in Shaws eyes, she cant place what it means. She is about to enter her when Shaw grabs her face and throws Root up the bed so Shaw is now straddling her hips. Root looks at her curiously but Shaw covers her mouth with her own before she has the opportunity to speak. They tongues intertwine in a wet heated kiss. Root suddenly then feels Shaws hands move from her neck down her breasts to where her own wetness has collected. Root hasn't even realized how worked up she has gotten until she feels sameens hands so close to where she needs them. Shaw places her mouth next to Roots good ear and barely hears the whispered words, "I need you." 

Roots stomach tightens, she takes a deep breath and moves her left hand down until it finds Shaw. She lifts her head up and captures Shaw in a searing kiss. She licks at Shaws bottom lip until she granted permission to explore her. They breathing is ragged and both women feel the others hips grinding. Shaw then takes that moment to place two fingers in Root. She begins a grinding pace in and out of her until she feels Roots fingers enter her as well. God, it's almost too much. She has never sensed this closeness or vulnerability with another person before. They both grind against each other's hands, creating a lather of swear that beads their bodies. They are both so close. It is Root who breaks first, Shaws name on her tongue as she tightens around Shaws thrusting fingers. 

The action causes Shaw to tighten and her own Orgasm following right behind her. They gently grind for a few minutes more, coming down from the high and allowing their bodies to refocus. 

Shaw opens her eyes, she hadn't even realized she had closed them. Perhaps it was the closeness of the sex or the vulnerability of her words, but she feels exposed and raw. Root sees the shift in Shaws focus as she sees her eyes open. Root knows it's only a matter of time before shaw gets up and starts to dress. But hat's not what Root wants this time. Distracting her Root pulls Shaw down into another heated but gentle kiss. She lets Shaw led, allowing her tongue to explore her mouth. Allowing her to tell her with actions rather than words how much she needs her, how much she cares. Sated and blissfully happy, Root rolls to the side after she feels confident that sameen isn't going to leave. She closes her eyes and strokes Shaws stomach with gentle fingers. Her hands move up Shaws body until she is cupping Shaws face. She doesn't say anything for fear of ruining the moment. Root just looks at her and places a soft kiss on her lips before closing her eyes.

 

\----_--------------------------------_------------------------------_--_--------------

A yawn excapes Shaws, she hadn't even realized how tired she was. But with the excitement of the day and the events of the evening she found herself exhausted. 

She lay there next to Root, the one person she felt completely safe with. She moved her hand from her face down to her waist. She left it there and slowly closed her eyes. She didn't know what all THIS meant, but she was pretty sure Root would help lead her through it.  
Right before sleep took her she heard Root whisper "I need you too". Shaw tightened her hand in the brunettes waist and moved over so their breasts were touching. She felt a smile cross Roots face.

" Go to sleep Root". She felt Roots breathing relax and felt them both succumb to needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Root and Shaws interactions. These two crazy kids deserve each other.


End file.
